Chapter 44
is the forty-fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The closing ceremony of the U.A.'s Sports Festival reaches the award ceremony. Fumikage Tokoyami, Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo stand on the 3rd, 2nd and 1st podium respectively to receive their medals. However, due to being furious at Shoto and to prevent him from unleashing his fury at him, Katsuki is fully restrained; his arms and hands restrained with locks, his body wrapped around a wooden log, chained to the podium and a face mask. All Might appears to give the winners their medals. All Might gives Fumikage his medal for placing third, congratulating him and acknowledging his strength. Fumikage replies that his words are too kind. He gives Fumikage a pat on the back and a congratulatory hug, telling Fumikage that in order to defeat his problem with unfavorable matchups he shouldn't always rely on his Quirk and that he should increase his own strength to deal with unfavorable matchups better, to which Fumikage says he will comply. All Might gives Shoto his medal for placing second, congratulating him and understands that Shoto had his reasons for suppressing his fire side in the final match. Shoto tells All Might that he realizes that he has been trying to solve his problems by himself, admitting that it was the wrong way to go and that must come to terms with things to solve his problems. All Might gives Shoto a congratulatory hug, saying to Shoto that he won't pry any further and he knows fully well that Shoto can come to terms with anything that troubles him with his own power. All Might then goes to give Katsuki his medal for first place, finding the restraints to be a little too much. All Might takes Katsuki's face mask off, causing Katsuki to angrily yell that he doesn't deserve to be Number One since his final match was unworthy. However, All Might tells Katsuki that society will acknowledge him as Number One even if he doesn't. All Might gives Katsuki his medal. Afterwards, All Might gives a speech to everyone; saying that everyone who participated in the Sports Festival had a chance to stand on the podium and that the future generation of Heroes looks bright. All Might yells out "Great Work" to everyone, congratulating them for their efforts. With that, U.A.'s Sports Festival comes to an end. Afterwards, in Class 1-A's classroom, Shota Aizawa states that everyone deserves a rest and that they have two days off from school. He says that he will organize the nominations from the Pro Heroes and hand it to them after the break. At the Hosu General Hospital, Tenya immediately barges into the room his brother is in and is shocked at Tensei's injuries. Tensei, despite being weak, tells Tenya that he is a brilliant little brother and apologizes to him for not being able to be the role model Tenya sees him as. Tenya begins to weep. The next day, Shoto decides to go and see his mother who is in hospital. Shoto's older sister, Fuyumi, is surprised that Shoto is going to see their mother after such a long time and asks Shoto why he is going, but Shoto does not reply to her. At the hospital, Shoto arrives at the door to his mother's room. Shoto believes that the only way to solve his problems and move forward (coming to terms with using his fire side and overcoming his trauma from childhood) is to meet his mother and talk to her. Shoto takes a deep exhale and enters his mother's room. As Shoto meets his mother, Ochaco is walking home after picking up some groceries. She opens the door, surprised to see its unlocked. Ochaco is shocked to see her parents in her apartment. Her parents tell her that because she did so well in the Sports Festival, they decided to come see her and throw her a nice get-together for her efforts. Ochaco cries in happiness. At his home during breakfast, Izuku and his mother talk to each other. Izuku's mother says that she fainted seven times during the entire Sports Festival with Izuku saying that she almost had a rougher time than he did. Izuku's mother talks to Izuku about his Quirk, saying that it is a risky power and that risk doesn't put her mind at ease but she will keep cheering him on. Izuku realizes that all he has been doing is making the people watching over him worry about him. Izuku decides that he needs a method of his own that won't make people worry for him and once he finds that method, it will truly be his starting line. Izuku's mother asks him if he wants to watch the replay of the Sports Festival, to which Izuku says he will later. Meanwhile, at his home, Katsuki angrily brushes his teeth, still unable to let go of his fury. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 44